


In a Way You Keep Me Going

by orphan_account



Series: In a Way You Keep Me Going [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose loves it on the TARDIS.She loves The Doctor.Even if hes an insufferable prick sometimes.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Series: In a Way You Keep Me Going [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662796
Kudos: 20





	In a Way You Keep Me Going

Rose loves it on the TARDIS. She loves their adventures. She loves The Doctor and she loves all the excitement. But, she bloody hates that man sometimes. He's insufferable. Definitely has a god complex, and he thinks he's right about absolutely everything, he's such a nit picky prick sometimes. Currently it was one of the said 'sometimes'. He had said something about her 'tiny human mind' over a lovely dinner on a lovely planet with lovely people. She'd been pissy with him for the rest of the night and he was trying to make up for it by being overly affectionate, like her 'tiny human mind' wouldn't notice. But all it did was make her want to wring his neck, but no, here she was instead, locked in her room, pouting, with him frantically knocking on the door shouting apologies.

> _"Oh, come on Rose. I didn't mean it like that. Just come on out. I though we were having a good time."_ It didn't help his case that his tone was the epitome of patronizing and fed up. She couldn't understand why he thought he was so great. Well she could, but she couldn't right now because she was too angry. _"Please, Rose."_ She could feel his expression through the door. 
> 
> _"Why are you so bloody stupid! Go away! When a woman locks herself in a room away from you, she probably doesn't want to talk!"_ She slammed her fist against the door, she needed him to get angry back, a reaction. It wasn't fair. She just needed him to lose his cool, then she could feel justified in her own steamingly bad mood.
> 
> _"Fine! Since I'm so bloody stupid, I'll just go off without you tomorrow, and you can stay here and talk to the walls!"_ He was bluffing, he always was with this kind of stuff, but she was still fuming. This is the reaction she'd wanted and now she could be as mad as she wanted in response.
> 
> _"Great! At least I'll be away from you and your suffocating intellect!"_ She needed to hit a nerve. She needed to say something to really rile him up. If he was going to be like this then she was going to continue to stir the pot. _"Bloody useless, ugly, alien bastard! You only keep me around to compliment you and look good on your arm, you dirty old man!"_ She was shrieking by the end and kicking the door.
> 
> _"You. are such a **child!** You're just like your mother! Good for nothing but gossip and rows!"_ He was livid. She could feel it. How dare he. How **dare** he bring her mother into this, and call her good for nothing. Oh, she was going to leave him to fend for himself next time they were under attack. She hated him right now, she wanted to hit him and run off, back home, but he'd be delighted with that now wouldn't he, and she was not going to give him the satisfaction.
> 
> _"I hate you! You're not even a doctor, and for someone so **fucking old** and **'wise'** you'd want to have more **bloody cop on**! Ugh!!!"_ She threw a bag across her room. She was half tempted to go out there and kill him, not literally, but beat him up a bit. He needed a good whack. She could take him.
> 
> _"You're so ungrateful! Fine. Stay in there!"_ He kicked the door and stomped off down the corridor. Rose was well and truly going to kill him. She was considering it.

She threw things around a bit more until she eventually felt like too much of a child and ended up dropping to sob into her duvet. She'd sleep this off and think about it when she woke up.

* * *

She had no idea how long it'd been, she felt groggy and too warm. She peeled off her hoodie and socks as she stood up, peeking at the mirror and sighing. She looked a mess, mascara down her face and hair matted. She took a wipe and cleaned her face up a bit, ran a brush through her hair. She was starving. She must've slept through breakfast, was it breakfast? She never knew. Walking through her door and into the corridor, the lights told her it was the middle of the night, perfect, midnight snack. She yawned her way down to the galley and immediately went for the kettle, tea would be lovely. But before she could even click it on someone scoffed and Rose jumped out of her skin.

> _"Bloody hell!"_ She squeaked and rubbed her face. He was laughing, the smug bastard. She was still too asleep for this. _"Why are you up?"_ She was suddenly aware of her disheveled appearance again.
> 
> _"I don't sleep."_ Rose really wanted to interject that he actually did, he had to, but she let it slide, too tired to argue. 
> 
> _"Okay, I don't care."_ She waved him off but made two cups of tea, before she sat back down beside him with a packet of biscuits. They sat in peaceful silence until they were both finished and The Doctor cleared his throat and Rose looked up at him expectantly.
> 
> _"I- um- I'm sorry about earlier, dinner. And then what I said after dinner. I didn't mean it, any of it. I just- I don't like to upset you..."_ He was looking away and scratching his neck, like he always did when he apologizes for something he knows he did wrong, well something he knows he did wrong that he can't lie his way out of. _"And about what you said, that I'm just a dirty old man that only wants a pretty young girl on his arm. Well, I just hope you don't actually think that's how I see you. Because you're a smart competent young woman and I actually really appreciate you even if I don't really know how to show it. I'm just sorry..."_ He still wouldn't look at her. He was definitely embarrassed, but this was some of the most genuine, lovely things he's ever said to her. She would not cry, but she thought that; yeah, she hadn't meant what she said either and she'd apologize for it now.
> 
> She walked around to him and he seemed surprised when she hugged him. _"I'm sorry too. You aren't a useless, ugly alien bastard. You aren't a dirty old man either..."_ He hugged back and squeezed her.
> 
> _"So we're good?"_ He smiles up at her, cheeky and genuine, back to normal. Arms still around her waist and she nods, he stands up and kisses her head. _"Good, then go to bed, you're still tired."_ And they both head off in their separate directions feeling warm and happy. God when it came down to it they were sappy bastards.


End file.
